The harvestering of the fruit of vine type plants such as cucumbers, peppers, squash, and the like have always been difficult due to the fact that the vines and their associated crop to be harvested lie close to the ground. To hand pick such crops is a laborious, back breaking task requiring a great amount of field labor during the harvest season which, due to various conditions, can be a relatively short period of time.
To somewhat alleviate the above mentioned problems, apparatuses have been developed to allow the pickers to ride on low slung seats thus reducing the bending over required by hand labor and greatly increasing the productivity of the pickers. The products being harvested, however, are still being picked by hand which still makes the harvest labor intensitive.